


The red strings of fate

by Freckledconstellatixns



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate, changjin - Freeform, seungin, soft, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckledconstellatixns/pseuds/Freckledconstellatixns
Summary: “Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together?”“Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences”





	The red strings of fate

**Author's Note:**

> Idk i just love soulmate au’s and iv fallen in love w changjin and iv read so many red string au’s i wanted my own shitty one :))

 

When it came to hyunjin and changbin, personal space wasnt a concept. One was always gripping the other tightly, gazing longingly or anything in between that the others sometimes found off putting. They seemed to gravitate to one another in an odd way, as if you put them in a crowd, distanced apart, they would just find one another - like magnets. Nobody questioned it exactly, just allowed the two their affection as the entire group was a similar way yet Jeongin was always the most uncomfortable with it. He would argue and protest, saying his clothes were just irritating yet that wasnt the cause.

 

If being the youngest wasnt terrible enough, he had the gift of being a medium, which in turn comes with the dreaded curse of the "Red Strings". He kept his distance from the others in sheer determination to not accidentally meddle with the delicate things - not because he was a little tempered like his bandmates like to think. He watched them often, he enjoyed the way they lightly waved, their vibrant color so entrancing the others would often snap him out of it. He figured the closer he came to them, the more they appeared to fear him, wiping a tad more harshly than before. He dare not touch them, however tempting. He knew better.

 

"Jeongin!" Chan barked, drawing the youngers eyes to his stern ones.

 

"Sorry hyung!" He apologized quickly, clambering to his feet clumsily, holding Chans arm for a grip.

 

"Have you been resting? This is the third time today?" His leader questioned anxiously, eyes swirling with pools of concern for their youngest, who nodded eagerly with an eye crinkling grin.

 

"Dont worry, dont worry – wah! Seungminnie!" Jeongin waved the mater off nonchalantly, smiling crookedly before his attention was diverted toward Seungmin who had suddenly taken up prodding him.

 

The older giggled childishly as jeongin scolded him as if he were older, smacking his shoulder playfully before he was being tangled in Seungmins arms and dragged toward the couch somewhere to the side of the practice room.

 

The pair were soon joined by an exhausted hyunjin and Changbin, the younger drifting off as he lay his head in the olders lap. Changbin gazed at the angelic face as he rested, his fingers twisting in his raven hair absentmindedly as Jeongin backed himself impossibly closer into seungmin, who frowned at the odd behavior.

 

"Innie?" He questioned softly, his fingers enveloping his small wrist as he pulled the younger into his lap comfortably.

 

Jeongin nodded without much more, patting seungmin's chest blankly, eyes transfixed on the duo beside them.

 

His fingers itched to tangle in the red string that tugged on hyunjin's pinky to Changbin's ring finger. He knew the reason of the colored string yet he wasnt sure they knew - surely they could feel it right?

 

Jeongin glanced at his empty fingers, bare and lonely. He wiggled them slightly, holding them up against the light with a blank stare. Seungmin's frown seemed to deepen and his forehead creased in overwhelming concern, lifting his own hand to link with jeongin's, holding it down in his lap.

 

"Jeongin" he called, gentle yet louder than before, hoping to gain his attention - which he did.

 

The other hummed in response, turning to look at the puppy-like male who gazed back eagerly.

 

Jeongin suddenly felt funny, his stomach knotted up and his throat just about closed up. He figured he was coming down with a cold, maybe a fever as he scrambled down from Seungmins secure hold and rushed to the nearest bathroom.

 

He sat silently by the toilet, his palms placed on the cold floor of the bathroom as tears raced down his face and dripped from his chin. He hated this, despised it. He wished he hadnt this curse, he wanted it gone, then he'd be less anxious all the time, afraid to ruin his friends futures and left with the gaping realization that he was meant for nobody. Nobody was made for him.

 

Something Jeongin didnt know about those red strings was that, for special eyes like his, their own are harder to see, and if he just listened, looked, felt - hed see.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Back in the quietness of the dorms, as darkness envelops the world, a sleepy Hyunjin rubbed his tired, droopy eyes as he padded toward the familiar room. Changbin was still up, his phone in his hand with eyes trained on the moving screen.

 

"Hyung?" Hyunjin murmured, his arms limp and swaying by his sides and the older bounced his eyes up to fix on hyunjin's frame.

 

Changbin moved over without another word from either, allowing Hyunjin to slip underneath the covers and rest his head comfortably on Changbin's stomach, legs entangling. The older sighed and the younger fell quickly, his mouth emitted soft snores that Changbin adored as he listened, his finger tracing imagery patterns into Hyunjin’s cheek. Hyunjin, groaned and rolled further into Changbin's hold, the pull inevitable even in sleep.

 

In another room Jeongin lay awake, his back flat as his eyes darted across the bare ceiling of his room. He knew Hyunjin would be with Changbin by now and debated for a while if he should go see if seungmin was up to bother but decided he best not. Felix was sound asleep on the bunk beneath and Woojin too on the next one over. He the wondered if Minho would mind if he joined his late dance practice but his limbs ached and that was a protest in itself.

 

Sighing, Jeongin tried for sleep again and yet again failed. His nose scrunched in distaste, giving up and pulling himself out of his covers to climb from his bed and travel a bit down the hall.

 

The door opened slowly, light dripping in in sections as jeongin peered inside the dark room. It seemed empty bar the faint white illuminating deep brown orbs that moved to look at him in confusion.

 

"Couldnt sleep" the youngest confessed in a small voice, tugging at the bottom of his oversized t-shit that Seungmin was sure belonged to him.

 

"Han's gone and hyunjin is –"

 

Jeongin nodded rapidly, skipping in a way to join seungmin on the single bed, allowing the older to hug him with his arm circling his neck. Seungmin discarded his phone, facing Jeongin who quickly glanced at the ceiling covered in light-up stars.

 

"Are you okay Innie, youve been off, even now.." seungmin trailed, brushing Jeongins fluffy locks from his forehead now and then, running his fingers through it in addition.

 

"I hate this 'minnie, really i wish it away"

 

The vague answer confused seungmin greatly, yet Jeongin explained no more, simply just took his hand and began playing with his fingers.

 

Jeongin gasped aloud at the lack of red attached to seungmin, dropping his hand almost immediately as if it were his fault, yet nothing showed even after jeongin was no longer touching it.

 

"What? What is it?" Seungmin pleaded, begging to know as Jeongin glared at his own hands, a string of curses piling under his breath.

 

"The red string 'minnie, why? Why?" The brunette croaked, tears falling unwillingly as he sniffled into Seungmins shoulder.

 

Seungmin rubbed his back soothingly as the youngest sobbed his heart out, barking a cough in between.

 

Then it came again, that sick feeling and Jeongin covered his mouth as he gagged - yet nothing. And then everything.

 

The room rushed to life, the hue of red bouncing off each corner. The sound of the string was deafening, like every giggle and smile the pair shared. Its reflection danced in the eyes of the youngest, his mouth agape in awe as a small bow tied itself neatly around his pinky. He followed it until it reached the ring finger of seungmin, who glanced between his finger and jeongin.

 

"Youve gone crazy huh innie?" He prodded, squishing his cheeks with his fingers jokingly only to have his finger ripped from him and in the hands of Jeongin, was watched it with great interest.

 

"Did you know, the hyungs are soulmates? – Changbin and Hyunjin I mean" Jeongin hummed, giving seuming his hand back reluctantly.

 

"Soulmates? I wouldnt–"

 

"No its true!" They have the red string!"

 

"Jeongin thats just a myth mothers tell kids, like Santa claus"

 

"No minnie! Really"

 

Jeongin huffed, he knew how he sounded. His eyes grew wide, a pout evident on his lips as he grasped Seungmin's shirt

"Please hyung"

 

Seungmin titled his head, unsure of the magnet-like forced pulling him forward, forward toward the angelic boy who was begging for something.

 

He believed him then, in that moment as their breathes mingled with their faces inches apart and eyes holding firm. He nodded, and again and again until Jeongin's face broke into a smile that touched his eyes, a happy huff escaping him as nuzzled into Seungmin's neck, discarding the fear of tampering with the red string.

 

It was there, that pull, that strength that pushed one to the other, and without realizing it, it had been there. Seungmin would always turn to Jeongin, even just to bother him and despite being agitated with the older, Jeongin always seemed to follow back until the two were somehow a tangled mess of giggling limbs.

 

Jeongin settled in Seungmin’s hold, content as his heart steadied, his eyes fluttering as Seungmin slowly hummed him to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was the next day during a break in practice that Jeongin decided to take the spot by hyunjin on the couch, a warm smile directed to the dark haired male.

 

Unintentionally, Jeongin glanced at the slightly stretched out red string that followed toward changbin who sat on the floor a bit away, and then smiled in a distracted manner at his own string that tailed behind Seungmin who stood practicing with Minho.

 

“Hyung” Jeongin spoke quickly, his fingersa fumbling mess as he glanced at Hyunjin.

 

“Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together?”

 

The question held a soft meaningful tone and Hyunjin remained silent for a minute. His eyes wandered toward Changbin, the older catching his stare and jokingly blowing him a kiss.

 

With pink cheeks and fond eyes Hyunjin sighed soothingly, nodding with a pursed smile.

 

“Some things are too strange..and strong to be coincidences”

 

Jeongin was going to answer, he wanted to tell his friend everything he needed to hear yet he was stopped by a whining seungmin. Hyunjin will figure it out, if he hadn’t already, Jeongin assured himself as he wrapped his arms around Seungmin’s neck and squeezed, grateful for his own soulmate.


End file.
